The Last Toa
Prologue After the Toa War, the balance was broken between the Light, and the Dark. The Dark gained far more power then the Light could control. A creature was formed, it's name was Ikitoru. He released the Dark from it's realm and used it against the Toa. This caused the Great Reclamation. All Toa either turned to ashes, or they turned into Niu. Niu were toa that have been transformed into dark abominations of death. In the last hours of the toa era, a pod was opened. In this pod there was an orb, the Orb of Fire. This was the last orb that was intact. The leader the Toa launched it to an ancient land called Metru Nui. The Niu then killed the last of the Toa. This is a dimension with only one Toa. This dimension is called the Dark Dimension. Part 1 100,000 years after the Great Reclamation, the Niu took control of the entire dimension. Their capitol was Voya Darkos, once known as Voya Nui, on the planet Spherus Magna. Metru Nui was the only safe place for the matoran and other species that hide from the Niu. There is one unusual matoran that lives there. His name was Vyuko. He was taller then usual matoran. He was a Ta-Matoran. He had one friend. His name was Tatoku, his species were the barraki. The barraki were a race of mutated sea creatures. Tatoku was one of the best engineers in Metru Nui. Vyuko was wondering the metropolis looking for a weapons trader. He found one, but it was in the small cramped slums of the metropolis. Only about 23 matoran lived there. Vyuko walked up to the trader taking out his hunting blaster. "Do you have anything to trade for this X-35 Hunting Blaster?" The trader looked at him with a complicated look. "Yes. I do, actually." The trader took out an A-71 Fireball Launcher. "You trade me your hunting blaster, and you can have this." Vyuko loaded his hunting blaster. "You have a deal my friend." They shook hands and traded their weapons. Vyuko got on his Gokup Bike and drove to the city outskirts... He got off of his bike and got out his new fireball launcher. He loaded the launcher with firestones and turned the launcher on. It did not activate at first, but in a few moments it turned on. He aimed it at an ancient boulder. He pulled the trigger and the fireball exploded right when it exited the launcher. Vyuko collapsed on the ground. He then woke up and started to look for the launcher's fireballs. He started looking for them. While he was looking he noticed a shiny sphere on the ground. He looked on his chestplate. His energy sphere was not connected to his chestplate. He picked up the shiny sphere from the ground. He then noticed it wasn't a sphere. It was an orb. He connected it to his chest and started to twitch very fast. He then passed out on the ground. When he woke up he felt different. He looked at the water by him and realized he did change. He was taller, his armor was different, and his kanohi mask was different. He looked at his left arm. What he seen scared him out of mind. His left arm was a fireball launcher. He looked around for his fireball launcher, but he could not find it. He then realized, the fireball launcher replaced his arm. He thought to himself what he had become. He then looked at himself again. He was a Toa now...